User talk:KainNiemand
Ich hab die Sache mit der Struktur auch schon erkannt, aber zwei Dinge dazu: ::1. Die Table of content-Funktionität integriert sich prinzipiell automatisch bei genügend Überschriften und daher möcht ich sie nutzen wann immer möglich. ::2. Ich habe bereits eine adaptierte Struktur im Kopf, aber das sollten wir besser mündlich besprechen, da einfacher. Kurz gesagt, möchte ich - aufgrund der anderen Funktionalitäten von Mediawiki wie Einzel-Edits zu Überschriften, Inhaltsangabe, etc. - das ganze leicht anders aufbauen, da ich mir schnelleres Bearbeiten verspreche (und bereits beim Übertragen merke)! ::3. Mehr dazu telefonisch! 2. Hab Kay Eriya jetzt adaptiert. Es ist nun eine reine Navigationssite. Wunschliste ich kann mich erinnern, dass du mir nahegelegt hast, die categories zu benutzen. wenn du schon den breadcrumtrail nicht verwendest, verwende wenigstens die categories. "der namenlose" und die "coloten" - beides nicht unbedeutend - hängen im nirvana --193.41.201.20 09:25, 3 August 2006 (UTC) In der Tradition von MaWelt's Talkseite erlaube ich mir auch bei dir eine Wunschliste einzurichten, damit ich direkte Kreationsbitten deponieren kann. Falls es solches von dir an mich gibt, richte bitte ebenfalls eine Wunschliste bei mir ein, damit ich weiss, was ich für dich abarbeiten kann. Ansonsten kreiere ich schön langsam vor mich hin, wie es mir so kommt. BelniFore 09:16, 26 Apr 2005 (UTC) *'Allgemeines' Hi, hab den punkt "zeittafeln" umbenannt. es gibt da jetzt einen punkt der "Aisylianische Monatsnamen" lautet. in den ti protokollen werden monatsnamen genannt. hast du da noch eine ahnung wie die alle geheissen haben bzw in welcher reihenfolge sie aufgezählt werden sollten?, lg --MaWelt 06:10, 26 July 2006 (UTC) *Hier sind alle Götter und ihre Monatsnamen verzeichnet: Aisylianisches Pantheon. LG, KainNiemand 13:38, 26 July 2006 (UTC) **Könntest du sie gleich in die Monatsseiten übertragen. Ist von MaWelt schon alles vorbereitet. Merci. BelniFore 13:58, 26 July 2006 (UTC) - Bitte verwende doch interne Links und den breadcrumbtrail! --MaWelt 11:22, 21 June 2006 (UTC) *Interne Links gerne, der Breadcrumbtrail macht bei Ländern vielleicht Sinn, bei Personen nicht so sehr. Ich bin eher dafür, die Kategorien zu verwenden und auszubauen. Diskussion darüber bitte hier: Talk:Kay_Eriya/Sitetrees LG, KainNiemand 12:59, 21 June 2006 (UTC) Redirects und Moves - hast du für "Meiyl" alle links nachgezogen, oder passiert das von selbst? lg --86.59.1.126 08:54, 27 July 2006 (UTC) *Wenn du eine seite mit "move" umbenennst, wird automatisch ein Redirect eingerichtet. Siehe auch Tempus Interjectum Der alte Link funzt trotzdem, auch wenn die Seite jetzt anders heißt. LG, KainNiemand 08:59, 27 July 2006 (UTC) *'Darmador': könntest du bitte auf den historischen teil ein blick werfen und ihn ergänzen? MaWelt *'Geografie- und Ethnienseiten': Könntest du beides bitte einrichten und mit einer kleinen, erklärenden Einleitung (oder Beispiel) versehen, damit die Nutzung verständlich wird? BelniFore 09:16, 26 Apr 2005 (UTC) *'Völker Kay Eriya's': Falls du Notizen (und da verwette ich einiges drauf, dass es die gibt) zu den Völkern hast, die ich mal angeführt habe, dann ergänze sie bitte oder eröffne entsprechende Völkerseiten. Damit gewinnen die Völker etwas mehr Fleisch/Flair und deine Ideen aus Zeiten des Trollschatz sind ja bekanntlich recht gut. (Ausserdem können die Notizen nicht mehr verloren gehen, wenn sie mal im Netz sind. Eine Erfahrung, die ich selber bestätigen kann!!). BelniFore 09:16, 26 Apr 2005 (UTC) *'Reiche von Kay Eriya': Inhaltlich siehe vorigen Punkt, nur auf die Reiche und Nationen bezogen. Allen voran würden mich dichtere Infos zu Tillow interessieren. BelniFore 09:16, 26 Apr 2005 (UTC) *'Chaosreiche': ganz kurze Angaben zu den wesentlichsten Chaosreichen wären vorteilhaft, da Du Dir da das meiste aus den Fingern gesogen hast, wäre eine kurze Darstellung der politisch und kulturell wichtigsten Aspekte der großen Reiche von großem Vorteil. Ich kannn mir nicht helfen, vielleicht ist es der unglückliche Name, aber diese ganze Kultur hat für mich noch immer das Image des "Grauens, das im Wald herumlagert und alles niederbrennt". Danke, lG HaraScon 17:18, 28 Apr 2005 (UTC) *Danke für das gelegentlich Nachstrukturierung diverser Seiten! BelniFore 09:16, 26 Apr 2005 (UTC) * Könntest du mir gelegentlich Feedback geben zu den Häusern, die ich fabriziere? Einfach ein paar Anmerkungen im Discussion-Teil, um zu wissen, was du davon hälst bzw. was du dir anders oder zusätzlich so vorstellst. Merci. BelniFore 09:08, 30 May 2006 (UTC) **Gern, mach ich bel Gelegenheit. KainNiemand 12:34, 30 May 2006 (UTC) Category-Gwirks Hab jetzt mal die Personen Silberschein's als Category implementiert, aber ich finde, dass die Categories ziemlich scheisse zu handhaben sind. Für unseren Nutzen müssen wir diese Funktionalität ziemlich vergewaltigen. Bei den Personen Silberscheins erscheint mir dies noch halbwegs gerechtfertigt, aber für andere Dinge sind mit Categories zu mühsam. Dumm ist auch, dass man Categories bisher nur im Footer der Page angezeigt bekommt, weshalb ich eine Zwischenpage mit wenig Inhalt angelegt habe. Man merkt halt, dass diese Sache offensichtlich eher von Programmierern entwickelt wurde. Viele tolle Ideen sehr einseitig realisiert. Wobei ich natürlich nicht weiss, ob mir die chaotischen Help-Seiten bisher auch wirklich alle Geheimnisse preisgegeben haben. Bis ich mal kapiert habe, wie man Categories anlegt, hat's gedauert... :Finde, du tust MediaWiki unrecht. Ich habs gleich geknissen. Wiki funktioniert eben von unten nach oben: erst der Artikel, dann die Struktur. Das kommt dem kreativen Prozess doch entgegen. KainNiemand 10:47, 9 Feb 2005 (GMT) Content Pur *super! die torngarner inhalte sind sehr fein! hab begonnen sie zu verlinken und werde bei den personen auch noch die daten eintragen. da beginnen auch die einzelnen personen zu leben! vielleicht kannst du die wichtigsten ereignisse auch noch in der zeittafel eintragen und verlinken? weiter so, --MaWelt 06:39, 29 July 2006 (UTC) Hi. Tolle Sache mit den vielen Inhalten. Bin ganz hin und weg. Ausserdem freu ich mich, dass David's Weg doch noch zu Wikicity gefunden hat. Das Logo ist sehr treffend. User:BelniFore 10:24, 21 Feb 2005 (GMT) ES LEBT! Bin beeindruckt. Da schaut man einmal wieder nichts ahnend vorbei und ... Schock! ... Designer, Autoren und Layouter haben eine Diskussionsplattform in eine Augenweide verwandelt. Hut ab und weiter so. Dank seeeehr viel Arbeit in Büro kann ich momentan leider nur sporadisch Anteil nehmen, aber sobald ich wieder Zeit hab, lass ich mich wieder drüber. Weiter so, ihr braven Heinzelmännchen :-) User:BelniFore 18:44, 12 Mar 2005 (GMT) Map of Kay Eriya Sorry, I don't speak German, I hope you speak English! :) Anyways, I saw the Map of Kay Eriya and was wondering if you wanted to help out in the map contest over at the new D&D wiki. Thanks in advance! 22:24, 22 Mar 2005 (EST) *Sure I do. I just feel more comfortable writing im my native language. Actually the map wasn't made by me, but by MaWelt several years ago from detailed sketches on paper. The game setting continent of Kay Eriya is actually more than a decade old. Thanks for the invitation, but I'm no good at graphics. I might help out with some content ideas for your game background if you like, though I have no experience with d&d. Regards, KainNiemand 08:45, 23 Mar 2005 (EST) ::Shame you're no good at making maps either. But thanks for your response, and its nice to have someone else on this wiki who speaks English! 14:25, 23 Mar 2005 (EST) Image Hi, Johannes. Ich hab selber noch Bauchweh bezüglich Copyrights zu dem Bild. Habs mal rudimentär verändert und möchte es selber reproduzieren (=nachzeichnen), zwischenzeitlich solls aber ein Platzhalter bleiben. BelniFore 06:18, 6 Apr 2005 (EDT) Thank you for the welcome I appreciate the welcome, but I am a little curious; you said "categorize the project's pages" to avoid confusion. I must admit, despite what I've managed to put together, I'm still a relative amateur to the Wiki world...the templates for the boxes and such, I had to copy from other Wiki pages (the whole deal was originally going to be on Wikipedia itself!) to get it to look right. So how do I go about doing the "categorizing it"? Thanks, --Joshmaul 22:11, 24 Aug 2005 (UTC) *That's no big deal: As far as I can see, you've already done it. Just add Category: Reydovan_Empire to all the pages of your project. The Kay Eriya Project that I work on with friends is marked Category: Kay_Eriya. Regards, KainNiemand 11:47, 25 Aug 2005 (UTC) Technocratic Adventures Hi Johannes. Hab mir erlaubt unsere Technocracy Campaign auf Wikicities anzusiedeln. Meine Hauptmotivation dazu sind: 1) um mehr Content auf RPG.wikicities.com zu generieren und 2) die paar Sessions, die so stattfinden, gesammelt und übersichtlich an einem Ort zu haben und 3) empfinde ich Wikicities nach etwas Zeit der Beobachtung als stabiler als Iotajot (dort sind desöfteren Umbauarbeiten ohne genauere Angaben). Ich hoffe, dass dich das nicht stört. Da wir uns auf ein gemeinsames Meistern in diesem Metier geeinigt haben, denke ich, dass kein gröberer Grund für gegenseitige Geheimhaltung besteht. Ausserdem habe ich - sozusagen auch als Vorschlag, den du jederzeit aber wieder rückgängig machen kannst - die Kampagne als Crisis Team 17 bezeichnet, da T:TPC (oder so ähnlich) für mich nicht leicht zu merken bzw. eigentlich nicht allzu spezifisch ist (einen Paradigm-Conflict legt bereits das gesamte Mage-System allen Parteien zugrunde). Als gemeinsamer, identifizierender Nenner und gleichzeitig coolen Titel hab ich die Bezeichnung Crisis Team 17 (englisch ausgesprochen) empfunden. Ich hab dann gleich versucht auf RPG ein Mission Statement zu verfassen. Bin gespannt, ob und wie dir das Alles zusagt. Bitte fühl dich weder überfahren noch überfordert von mir, da dies nur einen Vorschlag von mir darstellt bzw. den Wunsch unsere Sessions an einem Ort zu konsolidieren. Wann auch immer du zu einem Feedback kommst ("No need for speed"!!), ich freu mich schon drauf. Mir kommen bereits selber erste Abenteuerideen. Ich könnte mir nämlich vorstellen, durchaus den Geronimo Gasper-Flaire (mit David und dir als kongeniales und grantiges Duo) ins Crisis Team 7 zu importieren. BelniFore 09:11, 6 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Find ich super. iota.jot.com hat den Vorteil, dass man auch Dateien anhängen und E-Mails hinschreiben kann. Aber ich versteh deine Anregung. Machen wir ein neues Mage draus. Bin ich gern dabei. Wie hast du dir den Gasper/Gold Teil vorgestellt? Die beiden sind ja sozusagen in einem "anderen Universum"? Es war überigens T:DP-K (Technocracy: Der Paradigma-Konflikt). Erstaunlich, aber du hast recht, auch Max konnte sich den Titel nie merken. Was hälst du von Crisis Team 7? KainNiemand 13:08, 6 Sep 2005 (UTC) **Klingt toll. Das wegen dem Titel tut mir leid, aber er ist wirklich vertrackt schwer zu merken. Mit den Attachments hast du natürlich recht, aber hier können wir vielleicht den Spagat insofern vollführen, als wir beides verlinken (zumindest ansatzweise) und Iotajot dank Attachmentfunktion als "Rollenspiel-Warenkorb" benutzen. BelniFore 13:35, 6 Sep 2005 (UTC) **Gute Idee. Ich würde Iotajot dann als Werkzeug für die "Secret Files", "Personnel Files" und "Mission Dossiers" verwenden, auch weil man dort Seiten mit speziellem Zugang einrichten kann. Iotajot sozusagen als TUISS (Technocratic Union Information Storage System), die RPG Wikicity als TUPADB (Technocratic Union Public Access Data Base). KainNiemand 15:48, 6 Sep 2005 (UTC) ** :-) Meister der Abkürzungen BelniFore 17:26, 6 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Übrigens: Alle nur erdenklichen WOD Character-Sheets gibt's hier online: Mr. Gone's Character Sheets, falls das noch nicht alle wissen. Im PDF-Vormat, interaktiv oder zum Ausdrucken. Wirklich beeindruckend. KainNiemand 19:27, 6 Sep 2005 (UTC) **Toll, wenn die Seite auch tatsächlich online wäre. Na, vielleicht morgen... BelniFore 20:59, 6 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Ich kann die Seite jetzt aufrufen. Geht's bei dir heute auch noch nicht? KainNiemand 08:35, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) **Wow, Superseite! Toller Tip, KainNiemand. BelniFore 08:52, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) Forum game appropriate? Hi, I'm involved in a forum-based RPG. You can see our current Peanut Butter wiki for an idea of what it's like. Now since it's forum-based it doesn't have any dice-rolls or on-paper action or anything like that. Right now it's basically all in the mind except for some price guides and such, but it's always expanding and, with some padding, it could in theory one day be used as a "proper" all-in-the-same-room roleplaying environment. Who knows? Anyway, would hosting this admittedly unorthodox game system here be acceptable, or do you only deal in content for professional and/or pen-and-paper systems? Many thanks in advance, Garrett 03:30, 8 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Hi Garrett, welcome to the RPG Wikicity! So far, all the material on this wiki is for pencil-and-paper RPGs. That's what I'm working on and that's what BelniFore and HaraScon do. I don't quite grasp what you have in mind for your contributions. Judging from your User page on Wikipedia it's more computer game-related (Zelda, Doom, Warcraft etc.). There are a whole lot of Gaming Wikicities, many of them dedicated to computer games or computer rpgs. My advice: browse around on some of the gaming wikicities and contribute to the wiki that is the most similar to the project you are planning. (By the way, we don't deal in RPGs, we just collaborate online to create the settings for our real-life gaming sessions) All the best, KainNiemand 13:40, 8 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::No, it's not a computer game. It's played via forum threads. Because of the inherent limitations of the forum medium there is no way to simulate any sort of game board or dice rolls or anything (at least not at the moment) so all movement-related elements are done through the storytelling component and distances covered must merely sound humanly possible rather than being strictly determined by a dice roll. ::I suppose the easiest way to describe it would be an even more storytelling-centered Vampire: The Masquerade. The focus is more on having fun with imagination-based storytelling rather than religiously-followed dice rules; if someone can weave a convincing reason for why they're breaking a particular rule they're usually allowed to get away with it. :) ::It has some more traditional RPG statistics to control buying and selling and such, which is the only thing I'm looking at hosting here--the actual game''play'' will still be done on the forum itself. ::I know it kind of slips through the cracks as far as true RPGS are concerned because there's not a dice or dice-controlled rule in sight, but it's certainly not a computer game. :) ::Anyway I hope that clears things up. :) Garrett 03:42, 9 Sep 2005 (UTC) *To sum up: You're having a forum-based game somewhere, and you want to place additional information for that game here on the wiki. Who's to stop you? We have a project that's based on Ars Magica (Kay Eriya), recently Joshmaul has added a project based on Star Trek (Reydovan Empire), and we're planning a Project based on White Wolf's Technocracy. (Crisis Team 7). If you feel at home here, that's great - we're looking forward to your contributions. Please categorize your pages. KainNiemand 09:02, 9 Sep 2005 (UTC) **well, well, well, your concept is not easy to grasp but your description makes it easier to picture. maybe this wikilink could help with your dice-troubles: http://games.wikicities.com/wiki/Dice BelniFore 09:09, 9 Sep 2005 (UTC) ***hmmm, that's interesting! I'm not sure that dice will work into the final scheme of things, but it's always a possibility. Anyway, I'm glad I finally managed to explain it logically... the next stage is to explain the similarly confusing GFDL to the others. Thanks for all your help, both of you. :) Garrett 09:48, 9 Sep 2005 (UTC) CT7 *Dürfte ich dich bitten, deine Charaktere beizeiten einzutragen? BelniFore 13:50, 6 Oct 2005 (UTC) Umm, what the... I'm concerned; I was looking at the revisions to one of my character pages - in fact, the one I consider "the futuristic version" of myself, and someone was screwing around on it, vandalizing my page...and as a result someone deleted all the text from that page. Who has been screwing with my data? Thank you, --Joshmaul 21:31, 1 Nov 2005 (UTC) Hello Joshmaul, * It would be recommendable to install a user-page, so that others are able to get to know you and to write you messages. Momentarily your user Joshmaul hasn't still been properly introduced as such. Thanks. * From time to time it is an unfortunate but a sad fact that vandals are having quite some fun on the pages of wikicities. If we are aware of such individuals, we report them to Angela, who administrates Wikicities. It is important that if you are an unfortunate (and understably unhappy) victim to cross-wiki-vandalism, to identify and report THE USER (meaning his user id) who seems responsible for this attacks. This user can then be properly banned across wikicities. You can identify users who manipulated a page by checking the page-history. * Do not despair, even if damage to your site seems extensive. You can always go back to a former version of your sites and reinstate/recall the proper status/former content of your documents all by yourself. This has proven to be a very useful feature of wikicities. If you are not quite sure how to do this, please do not hesitate to ask. * You have my deep sympathy for feeling annoyed as I also had the "honor" of beeing the object of joy for some vandals once since working on wikicities. It seems to be the downside of free flow of information. Warm regards, BelniFore 10:06, 3 Nov 2005 (UTC) Hi Joshmaul, I've been on vacation and didn't see the vandalism until today. Sorry for the trouble. I see you've already repaired the damage to your page. I've blocked the vandal's IP from RPG Wikicity for one week. If this happens again, we'll report it to Angela. -- Best regards, KainNiemand 11:02, 3 Nov 2005 (UTC) Hello BelniFore and KainNiemand: I appreciate the help! I should have realizzed that a source of free-flowing information should have been suseptible to vandals...hopefully, this is the last of that! Thanks a bunch. Sincerely, --Joshmaul 23:02, 5 Nov 2005 (UTC) =Content Cleanup= Hi, sieh mal einer an, wer sich da wieder herumtreibt, ein selten gesehener Gast ! Danke für deine Unterstützung ! LG HaraScon 09:02, 28 February 2006 (UTC) *Irgendwer muss ja auch ab und zu mal aufräumen. Ich bin halt eher ein Heinzelmänchen als ein Autor. KainNiemand 19:55, 28 February 2006 (UTC) *Klingt nicht sonderlich inspiriert...aber Danke, LG und hoffentlich auf bald HaraScon 11:16, 1 March 2006 (UTC) *Du triffst den Nagel auf den Kopf - ich bin nicht sonderlich inspiriert im Moment. Macht man halt das, was man immer machen kann - aufräumen. Aber ein guter Platz um an den Wikicities weiterzuschreiben wäre hier: . LG, KainNiemand 18:40, 1 March 2006 (UTC) =Templates= *Ah, hier ist jemand konzeptionell unterwegs und versorgt uns mit Template-Futter. Nur zu, nur zu. Anregung am Rande: Du könntest einzelne Templates benennen, sodass man sie geistig intuitiv kategorisieren kann, zB: Template AM1 für Ars Magica Spells etc. Ist mal nur so eine Idee... BelniFore 10:28, 9 March 2006 (UTC) Die Kästen sind aus der Wikipedia gefladert und funktionieren so: . Es gibt 15 Farben: Es sind keine fertigen Templates, sondern eher nur Bausteine, die man in eigenen Templates verwenden kann. Macht unsere Seiten ein bisschen bunter und gibt uns die einfache Möglichkeit, sie zu strukturieren. Wenn du ein Template für Sprüche magst, dann hast du jetzt einen Baustein mehr. Wollte damit anregen, sich an der Vielzahl an Templates der Wikipedia und der anderen Wikicities zu bedienen. Details zur Verwendung der Divbox findest du unter Wikipedia:Template talk:Divbox. LG, KainNiemand 14:42, 9 March 2006 (UTC) =Marketing= *Hab uns mal etwas öffentlicher platziert. http://gameinfo.wikicities.com/wiki/Main_Page Schau dir das vielleicht mal an, ob dir das auch so passt. Ansonsten lösch meinen Eintrag (zum Schluss) raus (und gib mir bitte darüber Bescheid). BelniFore 16:10, 9 March 2006 (UTC) *Hab es geringfügig geändert. Ich hab nichts dagegen, wenn du woanders Links zu uns platzierst. Wenn du mehr Traffic, mehr Content und mehr Arbeit möchtest, kannst du auch noch weitere Links platzieren. LG, KainNiemand 20:08, 9 March 2006 (UTC) *Dank Euch beiden, Ihr seid ja mächtig kommunikativ unterwegs. LG HaraScon 08:19, 10 March 2006 (UTC) *Traffic, Content - stört ja eigentlich nicht wirklich. Mehr Arbeit - Punkt für dich, obwohl Arbeit hamma eigentlich nur mit Spammern. Ansonsten verwalten sich die Leute eh recht brav selber. BelniFore 10:54, 10 March 2006 (UTC) Logo No problem! How about a custom favicon too? ;) Delete or replace if you don't like it of course -- sannse (talk) 20:32, 22 April 2006 (UTC) *Wow - Looks great, thank you! KainNiemand 09:22, 23 April 2006 (UTC) Logo again Hi, I'm not sure what the problem is, because I see the logo OK. I've tried refreshing, and clearing my cache, and I still see it fine. Are you still seeing the problem? -- sannse (talk) 19:18, 5 June 2006 (UTC) *Thank you for checking and sorry for the trouble! I see it ok now, too. Maybe it was a caching problem with my browser. Regards, KainNiemand 20:40, 5 June 2006 (UTC) Offenbar tummelte sich heut einiges Gevolks auf Wikicities...unziemliches, zumal, offenbar...HaraScon 13:48, 6 June 2006 (UTC) Nadema hi, hab auf der alten kay eriya seite nichts zu nadema dazu gefunden. dafür ist dacis aufgetaucht und auch schon online. --MaWelt 07:09, 7 June 2006 (UTC) Suggestions Hi KainNiemand, I wrote some suggestions for the wiki in the RPG Talk page. We can discuss about it there. Cheers, AlexS 13:56, 1 August 2006 (UTC) Just saying hi! Thanks for the encouragement and the advice! We hope to use the RPG Wikia as a home base for our campaign efforts. The first episode of our campaign starts tonight. --Hahnsoo *Don't mention it - Good luck and good fun with your campaign! --KainNiemand Paper vs computer Do you think most of the content here now is about pen-and-paper rpgs or is about computer rpgs? I thought the latter was more common which is why I'd be suggesting people come here instead of making separate wikis about computer rpgs. If we did split the two, what do you think would be a good URL for each wiki? Angela talk 00:26, 23 November 2006 (UTC) * Good question! rpg.wikia.com sounds short and good but it is not very precise about its content. Because there are no different short-cuts for computer or pen-and-paper rpgs I could think of, I would propose to keep rpg.wikia.com and maybe make a distinction (or appropriate categories/links) on the startpage somehow. Maybe a link on this site for computer-rpg-interested folks to something like pc-games.wikia.com would do the trick? BelniFore 12:20, 23 November 2006 (UTC) *Almost all of the content on this Wikia is about "traditional" (pen-and-paper) RPGs - no splitting necessary. You focus on your campaign setting, background world, locales, characters etc. Computer RPG Wikia would focus on character classes, weapons, or whatever. A good URL would be MMORPG or C-RPG, but maybe it's better to let folks that want to found such a Wikia suggest something. I think the About Page and the Description on Wikia are both pretty clear, what do you think? --KainNiemand 15:00, 23 November 2006 (UTC) Google Analytics Hi. Unfortunately we had problems with adding two Google Analytic codes to wikis. It's supposed to be possible, but we found one or the other would drop, and the maintenance became a problem. So we are no longer offering this I'm afraid. What we hope to do in the future is to make more statistics available automatically on all wikis. But there are quite a few things we need to work on first, so this may be a while. -- Sannse 08:08, 30 April 2007 (UTC) Ratgeber zur Erstellung freier RPGs Hallo KainNiemand. Ich würde gerne damit beginnen einen (englischsprachigen) Ratgeber erstellen. Dieser würde sich mit dem Meta-Thema "Erstellen eines freien RPGs" beschäftigen und besonders darauf eingehen, was man beim Communitybuilding, den Lizenzen usw. beachten sollte. Wäre ich damit in diesem Wiki an der richtigen Stelle, oder gibt es dafür einen besseren Ort? Natürlich ist es erwünscht das der Text von anderen Wikianern bearbeitet und verbessert wird. Gruß --MilesTeg 10:02, 2 November 2007 (UTC) default view of the rpg wiki Hi KainNiemand, I am wondering how you were able to keep the monobook skin as default throughout your wiki , even for non registered user. Any hint on this ? - I am running another wiki on wikia (http://astp.wikia.com) Thanks ! Mieville 12:13, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Hi Mieville, to be frank - I don't know. We haven't changed anything on the default skin setting. Suppose it has something to do with the preferences on youruser page, where you can specify whether you want to see a wikia with the skin you're normally using on wikia or the one that the wiki's admins have chosen. Regards, KainNiemand 19:53, 17 June 2008 (UTC) How do we role-play Hello. Sorry, but I don't speak German. Hope that's okay. I just wanted to know, how do you Role-Play with other users on this wiki? Re4leonscottkennedy 03:46, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Hi, We don't roleplay on the Wiki as such (I can only speak for myself and my group, not for all the users). We roleplay around a table and later we write about our sessions, our characters, our settings and we use the wiki to publish this information, so it's available to everybody. Hope this helps! Kind regards, KainNiemand 19:53, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Uses for RPG Wiki I'm hoping to get a question answered. I have been wanting some kind of database to track things for a home campaign I've started. Looking around, this seems to fit - mostly. My only question is this. Is there a way to hide pages? For instance, there's info I can release to all, info for my players, and info just for me. Can that be done? Shelley Takenote61 01:51, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Hi Shelley, Feel free to go ahead and add your campaign setting and information to the Wiki, you're very welcome to do that. Please categorize your pages so that information for different campaigns / settings / game systems can be kept separate. However, as far as I know there is no way to hide pages or restrict them to a certain group of users in the version of MediaWiki that Wikia uses. There are other hosted Wiki software solutions out there that can do this (jotspot was one of them). You can edit my talk page again or email me directly from my user page if you want to know more. Best regards, KainNiemand 12:57, 19 August 2008 (UTC) A page I made will not indexing properly. Hi, Kain, could you help me? I'm having trouble making an RPGWiki page I made display properly. The page in question is my entry for the Republic Cruiser. I've done a lot of pages, and I don't know why this one isn't working - almost all of it displays properly, but the index (that's normally supposed to go at the top-left of a page; the one that links to the entries) is missing. I'm flabberghasted, since I have, to the best of my knowledge, done nothing unusual to this page that I didn't do to any other pages, except the images. I have the = Heading = and the Sub-headings in place, and I can see the headings have taken by their text stylings, but for some reason the index isn't showing it. It's highly perturbing, if not very page-wrecking; I'd like to know what I seem to have done to break the wiki, and how to avoid it in the future. ShadowDragon8685 04:11, 16 October 2008 (UTC) * Hi, I included __TOC__ above your image. Is that what you were looking for? Best regards, KainNiemand 08:51, 16 October 2008 (UTC) ** Close enough, thanks! But why didn't it generate itself automatically, like it did for all the other pages I made? ShadowDragon8685 18:24, 16 October 2008 (UTC) **That I don#t know, sorry. Maybe you want to check out the Central Wikia Editing Help Page? Regards, KainNiemand 08:16, 17 October 2008 (UTC) ***Just a passing comment :) You have to have at least 4 sections for the table of contents to trigger. Although you can over-ride that as you have done of course -- sannse (talk) 08:35, 17 October 2008 (UTC) ***That's great to know, Sannse - Thanks a lot for the hint! Regards, KainNiemand 09:34, 17 October 2008 (UTC) =Kain, need some help.= Our Storyteller (for Exalted: Love Doth Dreams Define, username Zylosan) has gone rogue and started tearing down all the wiki's pages, and we think he might go for our character sheets. I don't think you'll need to lock them (though the potentially-affected sheets are Ceril Tesus, Set, Worthy to Be Beloved, Weaver of Silver Webs and Clever Flame). Can you please deal with this guy, as these malicious actions are only being done to try and make it harder for us to continue the game with a new storyteller. ShadowDragon8685 03:27, 10 December 2008 (UTC) * Hi, I'm very sad to hear that you guys disagree about your campaign and the wiki. I hope you can settle your differences. If you worry about the content, that's safe, bacause no one but an admin can delete pages permanently. For the moment, I'd suggest that you go on with your campaign and your project the way you like and restore any changes or deletions to the state that you need them in as a group. I recommend that you add the pages that you care about to your watchlist, so that you are notified of any changes. I usually keep offline copies of my character sheets for reference, since I don't always have an internet connection. I also suggest that you try to talk things over on a separate page, since it's annoying to constantly have to revert changes. No one likes edit wars, they steal everyone's time and creativity. As an aside, I can't be a on judge your creative differences about your campaign. That's for yourselves to settle in a civil manner. If users of the Wiki repeatedly delete other's work for no good reason, however feel free to notify me and I will step in and block them. I wish you guys all the best! KainNiemand 09:02, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:32, June 2, 2010 (UTC)